


The Tale Of Two Waterbenders

by Ravenblossom



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Red Lotus AU, figured I'd post it here, just Ming-Hua with a cute litte girl, just a glimpse into their life, wrote this for Ming-Hua week years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenblossom/pseuds/Ravenblossom
Summary: Ming-Hua has to baby sit young Korra for a night. Thing is, she doesn't like children.





	The Tale Of Two Waterbenders

“Please!” The five year old avatar called out running after her. “You’re the only other water bender here!”

Ming-Hua groaned. She didn’t like children. Children either found her frightening or asked rude questions. And she had only agreed to teach Korra waterbending, not raise her. That was up to Zaheer, P’li, and Ghazan.

But Korra always seemed to want to be with her,. Even after Ming-Hua made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with the girl.

She turned to face the little girl. “Listen, I’m busy right now.”

Korra’s face fell. “Okay.” Her head hung and she walked away.

‘Finally.’ Ming-Hua thought and went back to her room.

* * *

The next night, they waited for Ghazan to return from an Earth Rumble match, so that Zaheer and P’li could meet up with another member of the Red Lotus. Ghazan didn’t compete, but he did place bets. Zaheer didn’t approve of his habit, but it at least got them some extra money from time to time.

“Um Ming-Hua…” Zaheer got her attention. “Ghazan isn’t back yet… and P’li and I need to leave soon.”

“No.” Ming-Hua shook her head knowing what was coming.

“We’re going to need you to watch Korra.”

“Can’t you wait a little longer?” She knew the answer, but anything to keep her from babysitting. And damn Ghazan for not being home.

“No we really can’t, we’re already late.” Zaheer responded. “I’m sure Ghazan will be home soon.”

She groaned. “Fine.” 

After P’li and Zaheer had left Korra came running to Ming-hua.

“We get to spend time together!” she smiled.

Ming-Hua cringed. Korra was almost adorable.

“Um listen… maybe you should work on that meditating…” It was a lame attempt to distract her. “And I’ll get us food.”

“Okay.” Korra said sadly and walked to her room.

She had no idea what she was going to feed a five year old. They were picky. The others already had to beg her to eat. Well except for Ghazan. He just gave her whatever she wanted. Candy before bed? Sure why not.

And where the hell was he anyway? He said he wouldn’t be out that late and he was fully aware of her stance regarding Korra.

‘He’s gotta be home soon.’

But time passed, and Ghazan hadn’t returned.

“Lavaboy better not have gotten himself arrested again!” She wasn’t in the mood to bust him out that night, especially when he was the one who got her stuck babysitting.

She heard several crashes coming from Korra’s room.

‘Great, what now?’ she thought running to the little girl's room. ‘You’re supposed to be meditating.’

She pushed open the door and saw Korra's things lying all over the ground. Korra stood in the middle of her room holding her hands behind her back. Water was everywhere.

“Korra what happened in here?” Ming-Hua demanded.

Korra lowered her head and stuck out her lower lip. “I was just trying to be like you.”

“And how is this being like me?” She looked at all the toys lying about. “I don’t throw my stuff all over my room.”

Korra rotated her shoulders, gathering up all the water on the floor into two very small water arms at her shoulders. And then she tried water bending, knocking several more toys off her shelf. Ming-Hua understood.

“Why are you trying to be like me?” Ming-Hua frowned. The girl better not be mocking her.

“Because your water bending is so cool! I want to be just like you!” And then her eyes lit up. “I know!” She held out both arms to the side dropping all her water. “Cut em off!”

Ming-Hua just looked at her. “I’m not cutting off your arms!”

“Aw why not!”

“Because I’m not cutting off a child’s arms!” Why was this even up for discussion! And why would Korra ever think that to be a good idea!

Korra stuck out her lower lip.

Ming-Hua sighed. “Why don’t we go outside and practice waterbending.”  

Korra smiled. “Okay!”

They practiced for hours. To Ming-Hua’s surprise, Korra was very good, picking up the techniques very quickly. And she was genuinely having fun teaching her. Korra was aggressive, much like she had always been.

They practiced until it had gotten dark. Ming-Hua had forgotten about dinner and most restaurants were closed. So they ate a bit of the fruit P’li had bought earlier and Ming-Hua steamed up some rice.

Ghazan then arrived home, smelling like alcohol. He blinked when he saw Ming-Hua and Korra.

“Oh sorry! I completely forgot!” he hiccupped.

“Really! You went and got drunk when you knew you had to babysit!” 

“Sorry! Me and a few of the guys just stopped at a bar after the match, I was only going to have one…”

“Just go to bed.” she groaned.

Ghazan walked off and Korra giggled.

“Are you and him like Zaheer and P’li?” Korra asked.

Ming-Hua felt her face get red knowing what she meant. “What! Why would you think that!”

“Because you look at each other the same way Zaheer and P’li do.”

“No… we are nothing like them!” She looked away from Korra, hoping that Ghazan didn’t over hear.

“Well I think you should be.”

“No.”

They ate dinner mostly in silence. She had to tell Korra not to water bend her juice to her mouth because she kept spilling it everywhere.

“Can we get the candy?” she asked once they had finished.

“I don’t know, I don’t think Zaheer wants you to have too much, especially before bed.”

Korra grinned. “We can say that Guru Laghima said that you’re supposed to give kids candy whenever they ask.”

Ming-Hua burst out laughing barely able to calm herself down. “Okay that’s what we’ll do.”

She was going to like having Korra around.


End file.
